Hidan Meets Max and Ruby
by StarryNights17
Summary: Hidan has a wonderful dream...or is it? Ai shouldn't let him fall asleep to the Nick Jr. Channel... Ai is my OC


One night, Hidan and Ai were watching tv in the living room. Ai was playing with his necklace while laying in his lap. Eventually, Ai got bored and left. She left Hidan who was half-asleep watching Max and Ruby. He fell asleep.

*****ALL SORTSA MAGIC HAPPENS*************************

Hidan woke up in a fluffy bed, surrounded by stuffed animals and dolls. A rabbit girl in a stupid yellow flower pattern dress was scribbling makeup on a rabbit boy in overalls and a red and white striped shirt.

"There Max you look great!" Hidan stared at the white rabbit kids.

"Ugly,"the rabbit boy pouted at his makeover.

"Huh?"Hidan said.

"Hello mister! Your new name is Marmalade!"said the girl.

"What the *Dolphin Noise*?"*

"Hehe!"

"Why am I being censored?"

"Because! This is a kids show and im only seven and my brother is only four!"

"Mad!"said the boy.

"Yeah I'm mad! What the-"

Hidan stared down at his clothes. He was not in his open-fronted Akatsuki cloak and black pants; he was in a pink dress with puffy sleeves. He looked forward to a mirror, where he saw his hair had been pinned back in two flower clips. He screamed extremely loud.

"JASHIN HELP ME!"

Ruby, who was apparently the girl rabbit, said,"You look beautiful, Marmalade!"

He looked around for his scythe. Unfortunately, it was painted hot pink and lavender with a smily face and false eyelashes. Hidan began cursing loudly, dolphin noises replacing everything he said.

"Jashin eek you! Eek it all you eekin' eeks!"

Ruby just giggled and Max said,"Mad." Hidan got out of the bed and stormed into the living room.

"LET'S PLAY RESTAURANT!"

Hidan grabbed his girl-ified scythe and ran like *Eeeeek!* He stopped soon, realizing he wouldn't be able to escape, like Itachi's nightmare realm. He sat down at the kitchen table, where Ruby shoved Max as well.

"Mad,"Max said, pointing to Hidan.

"*EEEK* yes!"

Ruby set out a large cake with Justin Bieber on it. Hmmm...I hate Justin Bieber, so this wouldn't be so bad he thought. He ate the cake and curled up on the couch. He suddenly realized he was still in the dress, so he found his clothes neatly folded in the corner. He traded the dress for his other clothes. After that he fell asleep. For about four seconds. After that, Hidan threw up all over everything. Ruby and Max watched with enormous eyes and Max said, in his usual one-worded sentences,"Sick!"

Ruby got a look of shock, saying,"Nurse Ruby at your service!"

Hidan just felt sicker and face-planted on the couch. Ruby left the room to go get something. Max poked Hidan with a toy dinosaur and said,"Sick." Hidan slapped the toy out of Max's hand, but he soon traded it for a firetruck. He hit Hidan on the head, leaving him to make many dolphin noises. Ruby returned with her doctor's kit, and a brown rabbit girl.

"I'm doctor Louise,"said the girl.

"*EEEK* your voice is annoying,"said Hidan.

"Time for a check up!"

Louise and Ruby shoved a magnifying glass and flashlight in his mouth and ears.

"We forgot something,"said Ruby.

"Eye,"said Max.

"Ai?"asked Hidan. His eyes welled up at the thought of his girlfriend."I miss her..."

Then all of a sudden Ruby whacked Hidan's knee. Of course he kicked her, ten feet across the room in fact.

"Good reflexes,"she said, somehow back by him and Louise.

"Oh, Jashin,"he snarled. Louise shoved a rubber and plastic stethoscope on his heart. Then all of a sudden he remembered the hearts and flowers decorating his hair. He ripped them out.

"I can't hear it,"said Louise.

"Heartless,"declared Max. "He's dead!"shouted Ruby.

"We can't have lost a patient!"screamed Louise. Soon the idiotic rabbits were spazzing out and running around. Max said,"Spaz."

Hidan nodded, saying,"*EEEK* yeah, mutha*eeeek*er."

After they stopped being idiots, Ruby dragged Hidan back to the table. This time it had tea set on it.

"Tea party,"max said with fear in his voice.

"Oh, *EEEK*."

************More magic happens************

Hidan woke up, to Ai, Kakuzu, and Kane in his face.

"What were you screaming about?"asked Ai.

"Nightmare,"he shuddered.

"About power rangers or teletubbies this time**?"asked Kakuzu.

"Or midgets or clowns***?"asked Kane.

"No. Max and Ruby. Last time I fall asleep to the Nickelodeon Junior."

"What was it about?"asked Ai.

"They made me wear a dress, they fed me sweets, they made me puke, they made me visit their "doctor," they made me have a,"he stopped to shudder,"tea party."

"Sounds rough,"said Ai, running her fingers through his hair.

"Worst part; they wouldn't let me swear!"

"Aww, poor baby. Want some cake?"

Hidan's eyes went enormous and he threw up all over the living room.


End file.
